Te lo Había Prometido
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Enterprise escapo de todo, pero alguien, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, nunca olvido su promesa y no importa donde sea, querrá estar a su lado. One Shot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creador. Por el contrario la historia si es mía.

* * *

Nota: Dejo la debida constancia que no se cual es el final del anime ni si tiene algo más. La historia se basara en una hipótesis del final que no veré hasta dentro de un par de meses. Aun así no podía esperar a sacar este Oneshot!

* * *

TE LO HABÍA PROMETIDO

La guerra contra el Eje y las Sirens había terminado y a pesar de su promesa, Enterprise se había alejado de todo y de todos, principalmente de ella. Aun se consideraba un arma, un objeto maldito de destrucción y por lo tanto había huido lo más lejos de todo. Nadie sospecho cuando cargo sus bodegas de raciones y agua, aun más que para un simple ejercicio como ella menciono. Su fiel compañero alado había quedado atrás en las manos de Akagi, quien llego a llamar su amiga y camarada. Pese a que todo parecía mejorar, ya lo había decidido y una mañana octubre zarpo sin mirar atrás, sola con una pesada carga en sus espaldas y sin decir adiós. Nunca supo cuantos años estuvo sola pensando en sus pecados, mientras el antaño poderoso portaaviones responsaba ahora encallado en una laguna dentro de una pequeña isla olvidada en el pacifico o mejor dicho una isla fantasma.

A Enterprise ya no le importaba el mar, a pesar de haber hecho las paces con este, aun no estaba del todo a gusto en él. Había conquistado esa isla para sí misma, ahora un eventual cementerio que formo la marea con los restos de esos seres que alguna vez dominaron los mares y sacado a los humanos del mar. Pese a ser una isla muerta, poco a poco aparecieron algunos seres vivos, en su mayoría aves, que eran su único contacto con algo vivo. De su hermoso y pulcro uniforme solo quedaba parte de la camisa, casi como una naufraga, descalza y con su cabello descuidado.

Aun con todo en contra, ella estaba feliz en su soledad, lejos del mar que alguna vez temió. Pero por las noches a su mente llegaba su hermana y sus compañeras de batalla. Y con ellas la sirvienta. La única que la quería hacer sentir como una persona, como una simple humana y que a pesar de en ocasiones querer golpearla no podía negar que era la única que llego quererla por quien era. Con esos pensamientos en su mente, quería creer que ella de seguro seguía su vida feliz como la sirvienta de su Reina, asignada a alguna misión o simplemente anclada en algún puerto para un eventual conflicto, como el arma que era, pese a su forma de pensar.

_Te lo Había Prometido_

Una mañana algo la alerto y salió de su guarida en la isla. Un sonido particular, un motor a lo lejos, sonidos que creía olvidados. Los pájaros que comenzaron a alborotarse ganando los cielos entre graznidos y aleteos furiosos mientras el sonido se acercaba a la isla.

Y como un fantasma del pasado la silueta de un crucero Liviano de la Marina Real fue claramente visible a sus cansados ojos.

– Belfast – Pensó o quizás se dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta la diferencia cayendo de rodillas en la arena.

Pocos minutos después de divisarla en el horizonte, el impecable crucero de batalla encallo sin gracia alguna en la oscura arena y de la cubierta principal descendió aquella sirvienta, que sin el más mínimo protocolo que siempre la caracterizaba, salto a los brazos de la sorprendida naufraga que no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Al fin te encontré! – Alcanzo a decir entre lágrimas.

\- Bel… Belfast? – Cuestiona con un hilo de voz al sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

A pesar de saber quién era, a pesar de verla no podía ser ella. Ya no era una sirvienta ni tenía su característico collar de cadena. Su ropa ahora era distinta, llevaba un traje sastre gris y su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza y a pesar de que los años la habían hecho mas madura pero no menos hermosa.

\- ¿Acaso ya dejaste la servidumbre? – Pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente de las miles de cosas que se abarrotaban por salir de su boca.

\- Lo deje todo para encontrarte. – Respondió acariciando su rostro. – Atravesé los siete mares hasta que logre divisar tu nave en esta isla inexistente en todos mis mapas.

\- O lo que queda de ella… – Responde Enterprise agotada.

\- Pero ya no tienes que estar sola de nuevo. Yo estaré contigo y nunca más te dejare sola.

\- Sabes que los barcos tenemos una fecha limite… y la mía…

\- Es ya lo veremos Enterprise. – Reprende poniendo sus brazos en jara. – Yo te prometí que te serviría y cuidaría de ti. ¿Y sabes algo? – Ella niega con la cabeza. – Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Enterprise agacha su cabeza pero Belfast le levanta el rostro.

\- No tienes porque… yo… solo soy un arma defectuosa en desusó… – Contesta tratando de no mirarla a los ojos a pesar de desearlo.

\- No. Yo siempre te dije que no lo eras. Tú eres una persona y una muy especial.

\- Si algo no soy es especial.

\- Para mí si lo eres. Y sabes porque estoy segura. – Dice mirándola directamente a sus ojos. – Es porque me enamora de ti.

Enterprise se queda en blanco. Si algo no esperaba era una declaración así. Ella toda su vida la vivió como lo que era, un arma, una nave destinada a destruir a sus enemigos, pero ahora ya no era un objeto, era simplemente una persona con una oportunidad.

\- No tienes que decir nada… – Agrega Belfast dándole un beso en la frente. – Mejor zarpemos que nos van a estar esperando.

\- ¿Quienes? – Cuestiona aun ruborizada.

\- Todas. Y si el viento nos acompaña llegaremos para el aniversario del final de la guerra donde de seguro todas nos estarán esperando.

\- ¿Porque quieres que sea humana? Tú sabes lo que pienso de mí.

Sin esperar respuesta Belfast rodeo nuevamente sus brazos en el cuerpo de Enterprise y sin que ella pudiera poner resistencia la beso como nunca había besado a nadie. Si bien Enterprise intento zafarse, fue en vano, pues ella también se dejo llevar por eso que siempre negó, su humanidad. Cuando se separaron la Ex-sirvienta la miro y sin decir nada tomo su mano para ir hasta el lugar de descanso del poderoso portaaviones.

\- Belfast… yo…

\- Eres humana te guste o no. Hay cosas que solo el corazón puede responder y creo que ya hablo más de lo que tú querías. Así que saca tu trasero del agua dulce y zarpemos.

\- Solo con una condición Belfast. – Ella la mira sorprendida. – Que me des esa deliciosa comida que me obligabas a comer. – Agrega algo apenada.

\- Debería dejar que sigas comiendo esa porquería enlatada de castigo por lo que pase para encontrarte… – Respondo con falsa molestia acariciando tiernamente su rostro. - pero no puedo negar que mi cocina está repleta de comida solo para ti.

Riendo ambas llegaron al lugar donde descansaba el portaaviones y Belfast se preocupo por el deterioro de la cubierta de vuelo y la corrosión que mostraba su puente de mando.

\- Mejor llamo a Vestal para que nos ayude. – Dice preocupada.

\- No creas que ahora me rendiré, ahora que me doy cuenta lo egoísta que fui. – Responde Enterprise acercándose al rostro de la inglesa. – No creas que te dejare tan fácilmente sirvienta.

Sin dejar que ella pueda responder la beso llevada por ese sentimiento que llevaba tanto tiempo negando y al abrir los ojos Enterprise brillo como antaño mostrando su magnificencia a pesar de lo andrajoso de su ropa. Belfast sonrió satisfecha al verla nuevamente radiante y de su bolso saco un paquete que sorprendió a la poderosa arma de la Unión. Lo abrió demostrando su contenido y lo coloco con solemnidad en su cabeza.

\- Lo conserve hasta este día, hasta que regresaras a mi lado o simplemente te dieras la oportunidad de vivir sin arrepentimientos.

\- La gorra de mi hermana…

\- Cuando la encontré en tu habitación supe que te habías escapado de todas.

\- Yo lo siento tanto… – Responde con sinceridad.

\- Yo no. – La mira sorprendida. – Porque si te hubieras quedado no me habrías dejado decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

\- Yo…

Ella la detiene con un dedo en la boca mientras que el crucero ligero se acoplaba a la mujer de traje.

\- Estamos cerca de Australia. Si aun puedes seguirme el paso cenaremos Sídney donde esta Edinburgh y Sheffield asignadas.

\- ¿Pero qué dirán tus compañeras?

\- No dirán nada. No olvides que soy la líder de las sirvientas. – Responde con satisfacción. – Además créeme que Edin cocina mucho mejor que yo. ¿Zarpamos? – Invita extendiendo su mano.

\- ¡Zarpemos! - Responde tomándola con fuerza regalándole una sincera sonrisa, una que Belfast nunca olvidara.

Sin soltarse las manos ambas mujeres, ambas naves de batalla tan diferentes salieron a mar abierto por primera vez sin ordenes, por primera vez con esperanza de un mejor mañana y por primera vez decididas a luchar la una por la otra en una batalla que ninguna pensó vivir al ser botadas al mar.

Fin.

* * *

Glosario:

Isla Sandy

La isla Sandy (en español Arenosa, en francés, Île de Sable) es una isla fantasma que supuestamente estaba ubicada en aguas territoriales francesas, entre Australia y Nueva Caledonia. La isla aparecía, entre otros, en los mapas de Google Earth y en los de Times Atlas of the World, aunque no se le nombra en documentos oficiales de Francia, que mantiene la soberanía en la zona, a través de su Colectividad de ultramar de Nueva Caledonia, de la que dependen las Islas Chesterfield, vecinas a la supuesta ubicación de Sandy.

En Google Earth figura como una isla de considerables proporciones, representada en una mancha oscura de forma lenticular alargada, o de huso, dispuesta en sentido sur-norte, de poco más de unos 30 km de largo por unos cinco de ancho. Sin embargo, en el 2012, una expedición científica de la Universidad de Sídney que recorrió la zona de la supuesta localización, concluyó que la isla no existía y registró en el área una profundidad del lecho marino de 1400 metros. Han estado llegando a la conclusión de que se podría tratar de una balsa grande de pumita o piedra pómez hecha por lava volcánica.

A la isla se le observó en un mapa de 1908 del museo de Auckland, también se asegura que un barco de nombre Velocity de la Marina Británica dirigido por J.W Robinson en 1876 tuvo un acercamiento con la isla Sandy ya que en El Diario Hobart Mercury de 1877, publicó un artículo sobre la expedición. El Servicio Hidrográfico Francés, asegura haber visto la isla en numerosas ocasiones, pero que desde 1979 dejaron de verla, por lo que decidieron eliminarla de sus mapas.

Pero en el reciente Google Earth se introdujeron dos imágenes sobre esta isla fantasma sin relación con esta. La isla Sandy ha sido y es objeto de diversas teorías conspirativas.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta idea de un final mas allá del final que aun no vi del anime! Así que espero sus comentarios y/o críticas al respecto!

Espero que hayan comenzado un buen año y como siempre digo…

Nos Leemos!


End file.
